Secret Professionel
by Sayuri Aoi
Summary: Une élève. Une prof. L'une riche, l'autre d'un rang social moyen. Et si tout devenait possible, un rapprochement impossible verrait-il le jour ? [YURI]


Voilà mon dernier Os ! J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire tout autant.

/!\ Lemon Présent.

* * *

« Secret professionnel »

« Un amour impossible qui devient possible, c'est tout un monde qui s'écroule. »

**Pov Miku**

_Je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce d'une blanche terreur semblable à ma vie, à ses pages encore vierge. Cette pièce était aussi vierge que mon cœur. Il n'y avait que moi. Je m'avance, et je me fais violemment percutée par une ligne invisible. De l'autre côté je voyais mes amis, Rin, Meiko et Lily. Elles me faisaient des signes d'au revoir de la main, l'une en rogne, l'autre en train d'embrasser un de ses nombreux petits amis, et la dernière en train de lire un livre. Chacune occupée, trop occupée à prendre soin de moi._

Je me lève en sursaut, les gouttes de sueur au front. Je me hâte pour aller remplir les conditions hygiéniques de la Norme humaine, pour être membre de leur société si bien mené, tel des chiens dressés à s'asseoir où ils le veulent.

Habillé, légèrement maquillés, mes longs cheveux cyan en pagaille, mon uniforme d'excentrique aux couleurs diverses toutes aussi voyantes les unes que les autres. Je me regarde dans le miroir, et je soupire.

« Je suis moche. Qui voudraient de moi ? A part ses cons sans cervelle… »

Après ses mots dont je suis par moi-même victime, je sors. Je descends les escaliers de cette demeure si grande, mais si vide en sentiments. Mes parents sont déjà partis travailler. Il ne reste que les servantes, ses bonnes femmes dont la peau usé par le temps créait une explication à leur triste laideur.

Mon chauffeur m'ouvre la portière, j'entre et je m'assois. Dans la nostalgie habituelle de mes gestes auquel je m'adonne à chaque trajet dans un silence attentif du chauffeur, je me prépare à changer de visage. Mes amis doivent voir autre chose que ce visage.

Mon portable que je trouve déjà dépassé de mode se met à hurler d'une voix effrayante que j'ai choisie. Le chauffeur regarde à travers son rétroviseur et je me mets à rire en voyant cette expression accablée d'une jeunesse si violemment dégoûtante.

Je réponds à cet appel de Rin, une jeune fille blonde plutôt collante mais douce.

« Miku ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Ca ne va pas ? demande-t-elle doucement.

- Si, si ! Je me suis réveiller en retard, justifiais-je.

- Ah d'accord, viens vite, le cours va commencée, redit-elle du même ton.

- Oui maman !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- J'adore te taquiner, soufflais-je en ricanant.

- HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! gueule Meiko, mon allumeuse préférée.

- Arrête de gueuler l'allumeuse, entendis-je Lily lui dire.

- Rho ! Arrêtez-vous deux ! dit Rin qui semblait se battre pour récupérer son portable.

- Vous ne changerez jamais ! lançais-je en riant.

- Comme toi ! » répondirent-elles en chœur.

Nous nous disons au revoir, et je vois que le chauffeur me regarde vraiment comme si j'étais une tarée. Je rigole, et je lui fais un clin d'œil qui le fait sursauter.

Arrivée à destination, je sors avec ma façon de marchée digne d'une star, dans les feux de la rampes ici remplacée par de simples camélia qui fleurissaient d'un rouge flamboyant en plein soleil. Il n'a personne dans les couloirs de ce lycée démodé aux teintures pâlit par le temps. La qualité ne faisait pas partie des principes de certains.

J'entre sans frapper par la porte reliant la classe et le couloir. Je rentre le sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde la classe, Lily et Meiko pouffaient de rire et Rin me faisait signe de me retourner d'un air sérieux. Me retrouvant nez à nez avec monsieur… non. C'était une femme. Jeune, belle, élancée, une longue chevelure rose laissé au vent qui lui donnait un air de sauvage bien foutue. Quel langage, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'y peux rien ! Je la regarde de bas en haut, et je souris. C'est quoi ses énormes melons accrocher à sa poitrine ?

« Mademoiselle à finis de me reluquer ? demande-t-elle avec une voix plutôt mignonne.

- Z'êtes qui vous ? »

Par pur gaminerie je me suis mise à imaginer la réponse. Allais-je l'énerver et me faire renvoyer ? Oh comme je l'espérais ! Mon corps frétillait d'impatience.

« Monsieur Fujiwara n'est plus votre professeur de littérature. Il a eut droit un congé d'arrêt maladie d'urgence », disait-elle avec calme à mon plus grand regret.

Arrêt maladie d'urgence ? J'ai dû lui faire attraper un infarctus ! En ayant cette pensée je me suis mise à pouffer de rire, et je jette un coup à mes amies qui font de même. La prof me regarde, intriguée. Elle ne me dit rien, et je vais à côté de l'unique place restante, devant ELLE ! Fuck !

« Fallait que je me tape cette place ! P'tin ! » lâchais-je encore debout.

La classe se fous de moi et rigole à cœur joie. Je râle et ils se taisent. Je m'assois pour de bon, et j'entends derrière un abruti me parler.

« Toujours à te faire remarquée ! gueule un mec au fond.

- Jt'ai pas sonné le blondinet ! Ferme-là un peu pour voir ! criais-je en me retournant.

- Arrêtez-vous là je vous prie », dit de nouveau cette étrangère en souriant doucement.

Elle m'avait attendu avant de distribuer les fameuses fiches de renseignement. Je les détestais tellement ces fichus feuilles ! Ils n'avaient donc jamais assez d'information sur notre troupeau de moutons sur le point de devenir des chiens dressés de la société ?

Je la remplis avec indifférence. Loisirs ? Vous faire chier ! Situation familiale ? J'aurais aimé naître orpheline ! Projet professionnelle : Chieuse à plein temps.

Voilà une chose de faite. Je regarde derrière, et je vois Rin qui remplit avec délicatesse ce qui lui servait de feuille, tandis que Lily… mate Meiko. Elle semble plutôt attirée par celle-ci. Pauvre Lily, tombée amoureuse d'une allumeuse qui sort avec des tas de mecs, faut le faire ! Y a vraiment rien de pire…

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » demande la prof perchée vers ma tête, ses seins en plein dans mon champ de vision.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'étais comme captivée par sa… poitrine. Je n'ai pas su répondre et elle s'est redressée permettant ainsi de faire de ma bouche de nouveau un lieu de parole.

« Je vérifiais si j'avais bien tout écris, disais-je d'un faux sourire.

- Bien, répond-t-elle. Au bout de l'année nous allons surtout étudier quelques poèmes que vous devrez présenter à l'oral.

-Oh non ! » soupira toute la classe.

Je me retourne de nouveau pour parler à Rin. Je me mets debout pour lui faire des gestes représentant la prof avec ses gros seins qui notait quelque chose au tableau. Fière de moi je me suis mise à rire mais sans le savoir, elle m'avait choppée.

« Vous croyez-vous au théâtre pour vous permettre de faire de grands gestes pour amuser la galerie mademoiselle Hatsune Miku ?

- Vous connaissez déjà son nom et son prénom ! s'étonne Lily.

- Ta une touche ! s'écrie Meiko.

- Arrêtez vos bêtises, dit Rin en gonflant les joues.

- Mademoiselle Hatsune veuillez venir me voir à la fin du cours, et rasseyez-vous.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Hé bien attrapez donc une crampe et restez debout, je ne vous oblige à rien. »

Un rire s'allonge ans le cours, et elle commence sa leçon sans prêter attention à moi. Je m'assois me sentant totalement ridicule. Elle va me le payer cette poufiasse aux airbags !

Les bras croisés, l'ennuie à n'en jamais finir, je gribouillais sur mon cahier comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de dessiner quelqu'un, et la seule personne qui était devant moi, c'était elle… Même si je ne l'aimais pas, j'aime dessiner, je vais donc la prendre en modèle.

Je gribouille, je n'esquisse qu'un simple croquis d'un corps qui me semble parfait, et d'une femme si belle. Elle à beau être ma prof, si je n'étais pas aussi jeune, je lui aurais peut-être sauté dessus… A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si j'aime ou non les femmes, je sais juste que je n'ai jamais aimée quelqu'un.

La sonnerie retentit à plus mon plus impatient désir. Lorsque je m'apprête à sortir elle m'appelle. Et merde… je pensais qu'elle m'oublierait.

« Asseyez vous donc.

- Ouais, ouais. »

Je m'assois et je regarde le tableau. Elle ne dit rien, et me fixe attentivement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?! Je ne dis rien non plus, je la laisserais perdre son temps. Elle cherche quelque chose dans son sac et sort une feuille. Elle la lis, et se laisse aller à un petit rire. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant si elle se moquait de moi.

Lorsque je vois mon nom à travers la blancheur de cette chose qui est mon œuvre en cours, ma fiche de renseignement. Je la regarde abasourdi, elle en rigole ?! Ca ne l'énerve pas ? C'est alors avec mépris que je m'apprête à lui parler, mais elle m'interrompt avec un simple sourire.

« La violence verbale ou physique ni même le mépris ne te seront très utile.

- D'où est-ce que vous me tutoyez ?! Je m'en tape de vos discours, lançais-je énervée.

- Calme-toi, nous pouvons discuter sans crier.

- Putain, vous vous prenez pour qui ?!

- Ta prof de littérature, je veux que mes élèves réussissent tout simplement.

- Vous réussirez juste à me faire chier.

- Tu es très drôle. Pourquoi aimes-tu te faire remarquer ? Aurais-tu un manque d'affection ?

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie privée ! »

Je ramasse ce qui me sert de sac et je me casse de cette classe ! Furieuse contre cette putain de curieuse je me casse du lycée sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Je ne rentre pas chez-moi, je ne rentrerais plus jamais ! Je suis lassé de tout ça. Je vais à la banque chercher de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Je vais me chercher un logement, je veux vivre seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, de personne !

Mes parents s'en foutent de ma disparition et je le sais pertinemment. Ils perdront juste leurs héritière, et une partie de l'argent que je vais prendre avec moi. J'ai juste piqué ¼ de leur fortune… Ahah. Le regard tourné vers le seul lieu paisible de ce monde était le ciel bleu. Je me laisse reposer en le contemplant longuement, et je reprends une inspiration largement nécessaire.

La colère, cette émotion secondaire est une invasion de mon ras le cul le plus total. Quand s'pas la prof, s'mes cons de parents. Je pourrais d'ailleurs les appeler fantôme vu l'omniprésence qu'ils m'offrent si souvent hein.

Insupportable. Cette vie est tout simplement invivable. Je dois aller m'acheter mes cigarettes. Ce doux objet qui me consume les poumons peu à peu. Cette fumée chevauchant au galop chacun de mes misérables sanglots. Je voudrais tellement que la lumière du soleil soit une lumière d'espoir, mais c'est si vain !

Enveloppé dans une illusion frêle et si fausse, je m'apprête à ouvrir mon paquet pour recommencer à inhaler ma mort comme assise à la porte d'un cimetière dont la lune n'attends que mon entrée pour se mettre à briller parmi le tapis sombre des cieux, se moquant de ma stupidité et de ma misérable existence.

**Pov Luka**

L'élève la plus étrange que j'ai eus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je la regarde sortir furieuse, et je vois son cahier qui tombe. Avant que je ne puisse l'appeler elle a déjà disparu. Je le ramasse et je l'ouvre. Je regarde, et je vois un dessin. Un croquis, le mien. Il était si beau, que j'en suis restée subjuguer. Une jeune fille avec autant de talent ne doit pas gâcher sa vie. C'est décidé, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider.

Elle m'avait l'air de cacher beaucoup de chose derrière ce comportement d'excentrique et vulgaire gamine. Elle ne prend pas conscience de son existence… Peut-être est-elle encore dans sa crise d'adolescence ?

Je me dirige vers la salle des professeurs, mon sac en main, le sourire agrippé continuellement aux lèvres.

En entrant, je me précipite aux archives en faisant un petit coucou à mes collègues. J'inscris le nom de cette énigmatique demoiselle aux cheveux sarcelle d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Je vois donc à son compte des tonnes d'avertissement sévissant déjà dans son palmarès égalant sa popularité en classe. Qu'était-elle pour l'enseignement ? Un démon ?! Un petit rire m'échappe. « Tout démon à son exorcisme », pensais-je. Je me lève après avoir recueillie tout ce que je voulais.

Je me dirige vers à mon appartement plutôt petit. J'entre, et j'entends mon chat Kumi qui miaule. C'est étrange… Kumi-Miku. Quel heureux hasard ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense autant à cette élève ? Qu'as-tu de si spéciale chère Hatsune ? Cette année se semble déjà tumultueuse.

Je mets sur le feu de l'eau chaude que je laisserais couler dans un bol en plastique de nouille instantanée. Je donne ses croquettes à Kumi qui n'arrête pas de me suivre partout en miaulant.

Je viens de m'imaginer Hatsune avec des oreilles de chat. Ca lui irait plutôt bien ! Elle est vraiment mignonne, en dehors de son comportement à s'en arracher les cheveux.

Je dois absolument aider cette élève en détresse. Elle n'a jamais reçu une aide approprié. Ca se voit dans ses yeux, le reflet de son âme. Ses cris à l'aide qu'elle crache au travers d'insultes sans fondement.

Une toile d'araignée tombe du plafond, je sursaute et je coure prendre un balai pour m'en débarrasser sous l'œil attentif de Kumi, ayant ses poils hérissés me voyant avec cet objet tapant en l'air.

Je vis seule depuis l'obtention de mon diplôme d'enseignement. Déjà âgée de 24 ans, ma vie n'a pour but que permettre à ses élèves de réussir dans leur avenir. Je me sens déjà vieille… Sans expérience amoureuses quelconques.

J'ai consacré toute ma jeunesse aux études. Je n'ai pas eus le temps de me sociabiliser, je vis dans ma sphère, pourtant je ne mords pas, je ne suis pas méchante, au contraire. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps, et le temps en question me fuis tant…

J'ai peur de m'attacher beaucoup trop à quelqu'un, et d'en souffrir. J'ai fuis ma famille dès que j'ai eus mon premier diplôme, celui que nous désirons plus ou moins dès le lycée.

Sans cesse j'étais leur bouc émissaire, leurs problèmes d'argent ne cessaient de grandir, et moi, je subissais toutes leurs injures, je subissais toute leurs violences verbales. Je me devais de subir en silence chacune de ses épines perçantes en me mordant la langue.

Au début, j'étais comme Miku. Rebelle… Insouciante, pensant que la vie n'est qu'un jeu. Mais vint ce jour où pour obtenir la clef de l'évasion il faut prendre conscience que sans travail constant, je n'aurais rien que des souvenirs écorchés et des regrets par milliers.

J'ai appris à traiter les autres avec indifférence, car oui malgré les bruits qui couraient, les gens qui me jugeaient car j'étais lesbienne, et j'étais donc différente de toutes ses petites choses ambulantes aux derrières qui chantent, et qui appellent la horde de chiens à suivre contre de l'argent. Je souriais perpétuellement aux séquelles verbales de tout un chacun. J'étais devenue une pacifiste socratique du jour au lendemain, dans l'unique but était de discuter pour mieux comprendre autrui en oubliant toutes les formes de violence possible.

Je me suis tuée pour mieux renaître. J'ai dû prendre ma vie en main. Rien ne s'est fait du jour au lendemain. Oh que non, mais j'ai appris à ne plus rien laisser paraître. Je n'ai jamais eus quelque chose en quoi m'accrocher à part mes études, il était donc temps de montrer que moi aussi : Je pouvais. Il suffisait de vouloir.

Tic, toc. L'aiguille de l'horloge tourne. Je vais mettre à ébullition l'eau, pour préparer mes nouilles. Une faim m'attaque depuis cet après-midi, mais je n'avais pas eus le temps de l'assouvir.

Je vois mon chat au pelage brun partie s'exhiber auprès de ses congénères nocturne. En sautant sur la branche d'un arbre plutôt haut, cette boule de poil que j'aime tant marchait avec grâce vers son destin. Cette nuit en regardant de plus prêt était particulièrement belle.

La lune scintillait de toute sa splendeur, cependant, je sentais une sorte de vide en moi. Je ne cessais de réfléchir, ma vie manquait-elle de quelque chose ? Oh je sais… De la compagnie humaine.

Soupirant de mon insupportable désir de ne plus être aussi seule, je vais m'asseoir pour mettre l'eau chaude dans ce bol en plastique.

Mon arrivée dans cette nouvelle ville, dans un nouveau travail me donne tant de motivation ! Et me poussera peut-être à enfin m'ouvrir aux autres, et à faire connaissance.

Finissant de dîner avec seul compagnie la télévision où passait une émission totalement farfelue parlant de très beaux endroits dans le monde sous forme de caricature grotesque. Je l'éteins aussitôt préférant dîner avec mon silence, plutôt que cette télévision aux émissions stupides. Je lis les feuilles de représentation et je relis particulièrement celle de Miku, si drôle.

Aujourd'hui elle n'est pas venue en cours. Hatsune Miku, que c'est étrange… N'aurais-je eus l'occasion de te voir qu'une fois ?

Je remplis mon devoir en tant que professeur avec ma passion habituel, étudiant aujourd'hui des passages de l'œuvre à étudier cette année.

Je soupire en me demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas venue. Je lève les yeux, et je vois son visage dans ce ciel azur se baignant avec harmonie comme un ange. Pourquoi cette élève me revient-elle à l'esprit comme un boomerang ? Ce désir de la revoir est en train de me ronger toute entière.

Je me décide à aller vers le bureau de l'assistante sociale, elle a peut-être des informations sur cette élève. J'ai obtenu la permission du chef de l'établissement qui bavait à moitié sur mon décolleté. Je lui demande le dossier sur Hatsune Miku, elle me demande bien entendu la raison de cette demande.

« Je remplace son ancien professeur de Littérature. »

Très soucieuse de mes élèves, j'avais besoin de plus d'information sur elle. L'assistante était plutôt belle… Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser prétendre à vouloir draguer voyons ! Pendant qu'elle m'imprimait certain documents, elle me pria de m'asseoir. Chose faite, elle se penche vers moi.

« Gumi, et vous ?

- Luka. Megurine Luka.

- Vous avez du travail avec cette élève !

- Elle est si terrible que ça ?! demandais-je en riant.

- Oh que oui. Cette jeune fille se permet tout et n'importe quoi car elle à beaucoup d'argent. Les différences sociales sont sûrement l'une des raisons pour laquelle son attitude se dégrade autant, elle n'a aucun respect pour les autres. Si vous le souhaitez, en plus de ses documents nous pouvons parler de votre élève dans un dîner entre collègues purement professionnelle bien-sûre », ajouta Gumi en se mordant les lèvres.

Je la regarde presque choquée de la façon dont elle m'a demandée cela. Etais-ce vraiment un dîner entre collègues comme elle le voulait le faire croire, ou étais-ce une façon de m'amener à ses bras ?

« Bien-sûre, répondis-je décidée à tout savoir sur Hatsune Miku.

- Formidable ! s'étonna Gumi en tapant des mains.

- Merci pour les documents.

- De rien Luka », répondit-elle joyeusement.

Elle me les remet en main propre, et je rentre dans la salle des professeurs consulter l'archive retraçant avec incertitude cette élève aussi énigmatique que gamine.

**Pov Miku**

Je me sens si bien ! Ne plus être avec cette famille de bourge aux sentiments effacés de leur cœur devenu de la roche, ne plus aller en cours crée en moi une extase de bien-être absolu… Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

A la fin de ma banale journée où je n'ai absolument rien foutu à part regarder par la fenêtre de mon hôtel l'humanité vivre alors que ma vie était en pause, du moins, elle ne semblait jamais avoir commencée à mes yeux.

Mon portable ne cesse de vibrer. Exaspérée je réponds. C'est Rin. Toujours, et encore cette fille, elle n'a donc jamais de limite ? Elle est vraiment collante !

« Miku !

- Quoi ?

- C'est Rin ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

- Je sais que c'est toi, ton numéro s'affiche en gros, soupirais-je. Plus envie de venir en cours. Sert à rien !

- Ah bon ? répond Rin surprise.

- Oui. Meiko et Lily vont bien ?

- Je pense. Meiko est sortie avec un mec, et Lily est au club d'athlétisme comme toujours.

- Un vendredi après-midi ?

- Oui, répond Rin tristement de n'avoir été questionnée sur son état.

- Je vais aller lui parler, tu viens ?

- Non merci… Bonne journée », coupa-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je sors de l'hôtel après avoir constaté une réaction plutôt inattendue de Rin. Je passerais la voir après avoir parler à Lily. N'ayant plus grande chose à faire, autant m'occuper d'elles.

Je marche vers le lycée, les écouteurs aux oreilles comme bon nombre d'entre nous, j'échappe au bruit urbain de cette ville consumée par la pollution. Je regarde les alentours et à chaque instant je me rappel nos délires entres amies.

Les quatre inséparables. En grandissant nous avons prit un chemin différent au fur et à mesure nos liens sont devenue fébrile. Rin par exemple ne m'avais jamais raccroché au nez. Lily qui me semblait attirée par Meiko, et celle-ci qui s'en fiche complètement préfère vendre son cul, en « Free Bitch ». Que d'histoires totalement incohérentes. Je me demandais encore comment est-ce qu'on faisait pour être amies.

En dehors de ces incessantes questions, je me demandais néanmoins comment avait pu se dérouler le cours de mademoiselle la nouvelle prof. Je ne connais même pas son nom d'ailleurs ! Cette femme, et son décolleté avec ses énormes obus…Bref.

Me voilà arrivée au terrain d'entraînement fait de sable surmenée par une piste de béton. Je regarde Lily courir, telle une gazelle cherchant à s'échapper de ses prédateurs, elle courait pour échapper à la réalité.

Elle m'a vu et s'arrête. Elle vient vers moi, les cheveux en bataille d'un blond très proche de la couleur du soleil, attachée à une barrette. Celle que Meiko lui avait offerte l'an dernier.

« T'es pire qu'une gosse, soupirais-je.

- La ferme, c'est pas tes oignons.

- Oh que si, vous êtes mes amies. Et je sais que tu aime Meiko et que tu souffre volontairement à ne rien lui dire.

- Y'a longtemps que nous quatre on n'est plus ami, s'plus pareil qu'avant. L'amitié inébranlable que ton petit cerveau de gosse de riche s'était imager éternelle, ne tiens plus qu'à une simple ficelle.

- Tu veux t'isoler ?! Tu crois que agir ainsi te mèneras quelque part ? Isole toi dans ce cas, pauvre conne. J'ai marché jusqu'ici pour te parler et je récolte ton habituelle mauvaise humeur. Va chier. »

A mon tour énervée par ses maudits propos qui m'ont blessé au plus profond de moi. Je m'en vais en courant, les larmes roulant le long de ma joue, j'ai essayé de ne pas pleurer, mais je n'ai pas réussis. Séchant mes larmes d'un revers de la main incertain, j'ai couru jusqu'à la maison de Rin. Aurait-elle un peu plus de compassion ? Je la savais fragile et tendre, elle allait sûrement m'aider !

Aider à quoi ? A me voiler la face ? Le poing ferme, les raidis par la peur je me dirige vers la porte. Le ciel bleu devenait gris, la bonne humeur matinale n'était plus d'actualité. Elle s'était estompée comme ma joie de vivre, comme balayé d'un simple claquement de doigt.

Enchaînée au besoin perpétuel d'être entourée, j'avais peur de finir seule. Allaient-elles me faire subir cela ?! Elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Je toque à la porte de chez-elle, son grand frère est celui qui m'ouvre la porte. Il me salut, et il me laisse entrer. C'était tellement bien rangé chez-elle. Bien que modeste, ce lieu regorgeait d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais : la joie d'une famille. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille ainsi, mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours tout avoir.

Un parfum de mandarine embaumait cette humble demeure. Je pénètre dans la chambre de Rin, mais elle n'est pas là, elle est sous la douche selon son frère. J'attends donc son retour.

Assise sur son lit si doux, et sentant si bon, je regardais une photo accrocher à son armoire ? Elle, Meiko, Lily et moi. Nous étions encore des collégiennes insouciantes. Une larme tombe de nouveau contre ma joue, ouvrant les portes de la mélancolie et sans m'en rendre compte, c'était d'une abondance rare que je me suis vue atteinte.

Quand est-ce qu'exactement nous avons arrêtés d'être des amies ? La porte de la chambre s'ouvre contre toute attente, et je vois Rin enrouler d'une serviette. Elle me regarde abasourdi. Aussi bien par mes larmes que par ma présence.

« Miku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? » demanda Rin inquiète de me voir dans cet état.

Je me lève et je la prends dans mes bras. Ma petite Rin à vite grandit. Nous avons grandit trop vite. Je caresse sa tête, et je sèche mes larmes. Je lui souris comme si de rien n'était, et je sors de sa chambre. Elle m'attrape la main et ses yeux m'implore de rester.

« Ne pars pas… Pardon d'avoir raccrocher. Je me suis laissée emporter, dit-elle.

- Comme Lily me l'a dis, il y a bien longtemps que nous s'plus comme avant. T'excuse pas. Bonne soirée, et … Adieu. »

Je sors de chez-elle en courant de nouveau. Où allais-je atterrir à ce rythme ? Qu'importe ! Les seules personnes en qui je m'accrochais viennent de me prouver que je n'étais qu'une pauvre aveugle qui adorait des faussetés déjà effacés par les années.

Je m'arrête brusquement, le dos à un réverbère, j'ai sentie le besoin de fumée. Je sors mon paquet, une effusion de cette fumée meurtrière m'était nécessaire. La cigarette entre le bout des doigts, contemplant le ciel avec admiration.

L'inclination lunaire du ciel étoilée se dirigeait vers moi. Les cigarettes s'enchaînaient, une à une, je sors mes écouteurs, je mets de la musique et j'enchaîne les chansons en même temps que les cigarettes. Une pour Rin. Une pour Meiko. Une pour Lily. Et une dernière cigarette pour ma débile de prof qui a cru pouvoir aider cette fille pathétique que je suis.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, le cœur aux palpitations de plus en plus rapide. L'odeur de la brume néfaste et conventionnelle embaumait mon atmosphère. Je comptais moi aussi devenir un nuage de fumée et disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Les yeux à demi-clos, j'aperçois une silhouette. Je me fais secouer, je souris comme une défoncée par de la drogue, mais j'étais shootée à la déception. On me soulève, j'ouvre les yeux gonflés par les larmes encore présente, et qui vois-je, madame la prof. Je recule, et je tombe. Elle me rattrape et m'enlace. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne me débats pas, je suis terrassé par un flot de question qui me paraissait dénudées de sens, mais je me laisse faire.

Elle ne bouge pas, mon corps tremble, incompétente, je ne peux rien faire ! Je m'agrippe à sa taille, et je me laisser aller un ras de marée de larmes acidifié par les circonstances désobligeantes de ma misérable vie. Pourquoi celle que j'ai tant méprisé me prends-t-elle dans ses bras quand j'en ai le plus besoin ?

Elle me fixe, et souris avec cette tendresse que seul son visage est capable de laisser transparaître. Elle passe sa main sur ma joue séchant mes larmes, et me prends par la main.

Elle me tire à la suivre. Où m'emmène-t-elle ? Je me laisse attirer, au point où j'en suis, c'est soit ça, soit la mort sur le trottoir. Cet enfant meurtri ayant peur de vivre, et peur d'être seule en manque d'affection avait besoin de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, c'était sûrement Elle.

Elle m'a fait entrer dans un bâtiment, nous avons pris l'ascenseur, mes doigts entrelaçant les siens dans un silence incommensurable. La tête baissée, j'étais gênée et désespérer, je la sentais me regarder de temps à autres, mais j'étais incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit.

**Pov Luka**

Je la fais entrer dans mon appartement. Kumi comme à son habitude vient m'accueillir. Je lui donne son bol de lait, et je fais Miku s'asseoir sur mon soda. Je lui prépare un peu de chocolat chaud. Dehors le froid était presque mortel. Elle est vraiment folle. J'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir là. De loin je l'ai reconnu grâce à ses cheveux.

J'étais avec Gumi, nous venions de finir de dîner, et nous avions bu quelques verres en trop. Elle me raccompagnait mais lorsque j'ai vue cette élève dans cet état, assise par terre comme une clocharde je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux. J'ai donc mentis à cette belle jeune femme pour aller la sauver. Des fois mon comportement me montre que je finirais célibataire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Peut-être qu'elle s'en foutait que je me disais, mais finalement, elle avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui pleurer.

Je retourne dans le salon, et je vois Kumi qui était assis sur le sofa en regardant son double humain Celle-ci caressait la tête de ce petit rebelle auquel j'avais interdit d'être sur le sofa.

« Descend de la Kumi. »

Il ronronne et viens en ma direction. Je tends le verre de chocolat chaud à Miku et elle le saisit en me remerciant. Cette fille, me dire « merci » ?!

« Kumi… Ca fais Miku à l'envers, quelle coïncidence, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Enchantée, je suis Megurine Luka, ajoutais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Et en effet, drôle de coïncidence. »

Elle me regarde, la tête perdue dans ses pensées. Son verre de chocolat en main, soufflant de temps à autres pour ne pas se brûler dès qu'elle le buvait. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sortie de là ? demanda Miku à ma plus grande surprise.

- Je veux le meilleur pour mes élèves. Même si tu es la première qui m'intéresse autant. Tu me rappel lorsque j'avais ton âge.

- En quoi ?

- Cette douleur que tu garde au fond, disais-je en posant ma main sur mon cœur. Je me comportais pareil. Tu n'es pas revenue en cours d'ailleurs.

- Je n'irais sûrement plus…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Plus de raison valable.

- Mais si. Viens emmerder cette jeune prof que je suis, répondis-je en caressant sa longue chevelure. Oups. Désolée… Tu me rappel vraiment trop Kumi.

- Je n'en ai pas la force, marmonna Miku.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui te tracasse. On trouvera une solution ensemble », proposais-je avec assurance suivit d'un énorme sourire.

Elle déposa son chocolat aussitôt sur la table basse, se leva et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour ne rien me dire, elle trébucha. Je me suis précipiter pour la rattraper, et nous tombons ensemble contre le canapé. Je l'enlace de mes bras, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre seule.

Mon corps collé au sien ressens une chaleur déforme m'envahir de cet interdit qui semble m'arriver. C'est comme un rêve aux mots douloureusement bloqués. Elle ne voulait rien dire, et souhaitait partir, mais son corps ne le désirait pas.

Mon cœur qui sommeillait se réveille enfin, depuis des années en hibernation de sensation. Des éclats de joie pétillaient au creux de moi. Avoir cette sirène dans mes bras, et de voir qu'inconsciemment elle ne bouge plus, profitant elle aussi de cette étreinte.

Elle se met à me frapper de coups plus doux que violent, elle pleurait à chaude larmes, je n'ai pas relâché mon étreinte, je ne le voulais pas. Le son de sa voix commença à résonner comme le chat des sirènes m'envoûtant.

« Ma famille de bourge ne s'occupe jamais de moi ! Ils pensent qu'à leur fortune… Les filles avec qui j'ai été amie depuis 7 ans m'ont fait comprendre que le temps fait changer les gens… Et que plus rien n'était pareil entre nous. Je dois être quelqu'un d'anormal, personne ne m'aime vraiment », finissa-t-elle par dire toujours en larmes.

Je me redresse, moi aussi en larme par tout ce qui a pu lui arrivée. Miku ne m'avais pas lâché, et nous étions toutes les deux debout. La tristesse résonnant dans sa voix, tandis que moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais autant de douleur à son égard. Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à tout ceci, j'étais aussi perdu qu'elle dans la vie. Comment quelqu'un comme moi pouvait l'aider ?

Elle cachait au fond d'elle une peur immense. Elle avait peur d'être seule, rien qu'à l'entendre je l'ai comprise. Tandis que nos larmes s'amoncelaient, j'ai décidée qu'il fallait que je l'aide, je ne devais pas la laisser seule traversée. Elle n'était peut-être pas assez mature pour tout surmontée.

« Reste vivre avec moi.

- He-Hein ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore meurtri.

- Je sais que c'est petit… mais tu ne seras pas seule. Je serais là, et je le serais autant que tu voudras. Reviens au lycée, bat-toi. Prouve que même sans eux tu es capable de vivre. A quoi te servirait-il d'exister si tu ne vis pas pleinement ? Moi aussi j'ai vécu des choses horribles, mais j'ai appris qu'il faut se battre car la vie ne s'arrête pas. Oh non, crois-moi elle ne s'arrête pas à 16 ans ma chère Miku.

- Co-Comment…

- Je me suis renseignée sur toi au archive. J'avais besoin de t'aider du mieux que je pouvais. »

Gênée par la situation, je découvrais une partie d'elle que je ne connaissais pas. Celle d'une jeune fille gênée par toute l'attention que je lui ai portée. Miku, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas simplement celle que ton cœur voudrait que tu sois ? Je la lâche, et je me mets devant elle. J'effleure sa joue de ma main, et je la regarde.

« Relève la tête, regarde droit devant toi. Ne te retourne jamais pour penser à ce qui deviendra bientôt ton passé. Et arrête de pleurer, tu abîme ce si jolie visage. »

Elle rougit, et tourne la tête. Elle ne dit rien, pensive et en pleine réflexion. Je vais me doucher. Je sais que la laisser là, il y a des chances qu'elle s'en aille, mais j'aurais fais le maximum pour qu'elle change son avenir. Un jour ou l'autre, chaque être humain doit grandir. Certains le font plus tôt que d'autre. Abandonnant les rêves d'enfants pour affronter ce qu'on appelle « réalité » et « société ». C'est la résilience universelle.

Douche terminée, j'ouvre la porte et je vois Miku. J'étais encore nue, et qu'est-ce que c'est embarrassant ! Nos joues s'enflamment à l'unisson, et je pose ma main sur ses yeux.

« Mateuse.

- C'est faux ! Je vous cherchais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je reviendrais en cours demain, je veux me foutre de leur gueule.

- Ah, je suis heureuse ! » disais-je en sautant sur elle, mais en oubliant ma nudité.

Elle n'arrivait plus à dire ne serais-ce qu'une syllabe. Elle est devenue tellement rouge que je pensais qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Je la secoue cherchant à savoir si elle était toujours de ce monde.

« Réveille-toi Miku !

- Rhabillez-vous sale nudiste ! » grommela-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers le salon.

Je ris aux éclats et je vais m'habiller avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse par ma faute. Un short et un débardeur me suffiront. Elle était encore dans le salon, en train de sympathiser avec Kumi. Pendant que je l'observais mes cheveux encore mouillés tombaient le long de ma poitrine. Chaque fois que je regardais son innocence bercé cette fleur encore jeune, je la trouvais tellement mignonne.

Elle m'a vue la contemplée, et à été immédiatement été interpelée par cette insistance, et mon regard sur elle. M'attirait-elle ? Cette idée me fit frémir : Moi et une Elève ? Je crois que c'est le cas.

« Je serais presque jalouse de voir que mon chat à plus de succès que moi.

- Bah oui !

- Injustice !

- On se tutoie ou on se vouvoie ? demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

- Tutoie-moi. Au lycée vouvoie-moi.

- Oui m'dame.

- Ne me vieillit pas en m'appelant comme ça ! »

Miku pouffe de rire. Je suis heureuse qu'elle rigole ne serais-ce que quelques secondes, cette journée a dû être éprouvante.

« Va te doucher si tu le souhaite. Essaye mes habits, mais je doute qu'ils conviennent à ta taille, tu es si petite.

- J'suis pas petite ! C'est toi la perche ! » réfuta Miku en gonflant les joues.

Nous échangeons un regard complice avant de rire de nouveau. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, j'ai cru voir un ange entrer dans ma maison avec sa présence. Kumi quant à lui il s'en va, me laissant seule. Miku se retourne, et me regarde.

« Merci pour tout Luka, disait-elle d'une voix angélique. »

Prise par des rougeurs de gêne que seule cette fille a pu créer en moi durant 24 années, je lui réponds par un hochement de tête, ma langue incapable de laisser apparaître un mot.

Une joie immense se tarit dans mon cœur, ma solitude s'effaçant peu à peu en même temps que la sienne. Elle était comme une source de lumière éloignant les ténèbres de cet organe nommé cœur.

**Pov Miku**

Je vais à sa chambre d'un vide totale, il n'y a absolument rien à part son ordinateur, son lit, et son armoire puis quelques meubles. J'enfile un haut bien trop grand… Mais je devrais le garder. Je cherchais quelque chose à mettre en bas, mais à trop chercher je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec ses sous-vêtements.

Je détourne le regard gênée, et je vais prendre un short que j'enfile sans plus attendre. En allant à la cuisine, je l'ai vue m'attendre, elle avait déjà servit le dîner. Je m'assois, et elle me regarde toujours avec ce sourire coincée aux lèvres.

Nous mangeons dans un silence apaisant, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Ce qui m'arrivait était une folie… Une totale folie. Mon cœur bat plus fort, et plus vite que la normal en sa présence, en voyant ses yeux me fixé lorsque je mange avec gêne. Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie gêné par le regard d'autrui. Mais ses yeux cyans me frôlaient comme si c'était ses mains qui caressaient mon visage.

Après que nous ayons finit, vint le tour de faire la vaisselle. Elle le fit sans un bruit, puis elle vint me rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle bâille longuement en s'étirant. Cette nuit me paraît si longue.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Je dors où ?

- Avec moi voyons, réponds Luka.

Je la regarde en croyant qu'elle faisait une blague, mais elle était sérieuse ! Je n'ai jamais dormie avec personne… Je tremble, figé sur moi-même. Quel est cette étrange réaction ? Elle me prend la main, et m'emmène son lit voyons que je tremblais.

Elle se couche à côté de moi sans un mot. Elle a dû s'endormir. Cette femme à d'étrange réaction. Cette journée à été beaucoup trop chargée. Ma tête tourne, tourne, et est en désordre. Je ferme les yeux, ce lit est un peu petit mais l'odeur qu'il dégageait était paradisiaque. Je me colle malgré moi à son corps.

Je sens quelque chose de doux se coller à ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Kumi qui m'offrait quelques petits coups de tête pour me réveiller. Quel drôle de chat !

Je sors de la chambre en la voyant déjà réveiller. Elle est dos à moi, par une chose dehors. Je m'approche lentement, je ne dis, et elle ne semble pas m'entendre marcher. Me retrouvant derrière elle, je ressens comme un immense désir de la prendre dans mes bras, de coller mon corps au sien.

Elle se tourne et l'espace d'un instant j'ai vue une expression ténébreuse effrayante sur son visage. Je regarde à mon tour en bas, et je vois un con faire un tag sur la porte du garage d'en bas. Il écrivait : Lesbienne.

Je regarde Luka, et je l'ai vue dans ses yeux : ses mots lui étaient adressé. Je m'énerve et je descends. Luka me suis et me demande de revenir en haut mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je l'insulte ce con, et il s'apprêtait à me frapper mais elle est intervenu et elle lui a attrapée la main.

« Je t'interdis de la toucher », dit-elle froidement et énervée.

Les yeux qui pétillaient face à ses mots, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été sauvé comme dans ses contes là… Ces contes que l'ont ne me conte jamais.

Nous sommes parties au lycée après avoir pris une douche et avoir mis mon uniforme. Personne ne nous a vus. Elle me salue de la main et s'en va à ses occupations. J'aurais aimée la suivre, mais je ne veux pas qu'on imagine que je suis une lèche-botte.

Je marche dans la cours, il est 7h45. Il n'y a personne à part les agents d'entretiens et il n'y aura sûrement plus personne pour moi. Personne à part Luka.

Je m'arrête devant ma salle de cours. C'est d'un vide que sa en deviendrait déprimant. Je rentre, je m'assois de la musique aux oreilles. J'entends légèrement les bruits de pas saccadé la salle d'une insomnie encore présente. A côté de moi, je vois Rin et Meiko qui m'entourent.

Le visage énervé de Meiko rejoignait la culpabilité de Rin. Il ne manquait plus que Lily pour voir son dégoût habituel se joindre à se groupe d'ami depuis longtemps devenue de simples inconnus.

« On ne dit pas bonjour ?! demanda Meiko en tapant du pied.

- Encore désolée, dit Rin.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?! continua Meiko folle de rage. Depuis quand on n'est plus amies hein ?!

- Demande le à ta dulcinée, tu sais, celle dont tu ne fais guère attention », fis-je en me déplaçant au premier rang.

Meiko n'avait évidemment pas comprise mes propos, et Rin encore moins. Lily entra à son tour, et je les entendais discuter. La discrétion n'était pas innée pour beaucoup.

« T'sais ce qu'elle a Mimi ? demanda Meiko inquiète.

- Elle ne supporte pas les vérités, répondit Lily.

- Elle parlait de Lily comme ta dulcinée ! remarque Rin d'un éclair de génie.

- Elle a dit quoi ? demanda Lily totalement à l'Ouest.

- Que tu étais ma dulcinée mais que je ne le voyais pas. Tu m'explique ? demanda Meiko serrant les poings.

- Putain… MIKU ! » cria Lily.

Je me retourne, et je lui fais un doigt d'honneur suivit d'un énorme sourire de satisfaction. Je savoure ce merveilleux moment. Lily voulait me frapper, mais Meiko et Rin le lui empêchaient catégoriquement. Elle se mettait à crier comme une vache égorgée à l'abattoir. C'était bien pour sa tronche, c'est tout ce que je me répétais après les avoir perdu. Elle m'a égorgée la première sans me laisser ne serais-ce poussée qu'un dernier vœu.

A peine le cours entamé, j'ai sentis l'ennuie m'envahir. Je me suis souvenu de Luka, et de ses paroles réconfortantes. Je sors une feuille, et je commence à prendre le cours, du moins des notes. Le prof étonné esquisse un sourire.

Pour être honnête, suivre le cours n'a pas été si difficile. Je range mes affaires, et je sors silencieuse. En sortant, j'ai sentie quelque chose m'empêcher de continuer dans mon élan, c'était une jambe. Celle de Lily qui m'avait fait un croche-patte. Quel chienne celle-là !

Je m'apprêtais à me relever quand j'ai entendu Lily se moquer ouvertement de moi, comme le reste de la classe sous le regard ébahie de Meiko et Rin. Luka qui passait par là pour son changement de salle de classe, me voit et viens me relever sous l'œil attentif de ses moutons abjectes qu'on appelle élèves.

« Au lieu de rire comme une bande de barbare sans cœur, sachez respectez vos camarades jeunes gens, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Hatsune venez me voir à la pause déjeuner », me murmure-t-elle.

Je me dirige au prochain cours dans cette tempête verbale qui me ne m'atteignait pas. Je sais déjà le rôle qui m'attendais : Lèche-cul qui s'attire les faveurs de la nouvelle prof.

Je me précipite à la salle de Luka. Elle ferma les portes derrière moi, et les volets également. Elle s'approche de moi, me regardant silencieusement. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me dévorer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui. J'ai juste trébuché. J'suis pas morte hein !

- Je me suis inquiétée » répond Luka la tête baissée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ressentis de nouveau le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras. Je me suis avancée plus que le nécessaire, et j'ai posé ma tête contre sa poitrine en entourant sa taille de mes bras.

Fin de Pov

Les lèvres de Luka s'étaient enfin accaparées de la jeune fille aux cheveux sarcelles dont elle était éperdument tombée amoureuse. Après s'être entrelacée de cette façon dans cette salle de classe, Miku avait embrassée Luka d'une fragilité qui est vite devenu Passion. Les voilà, dans cette salle de classe, la plus jeune poussant son aînée contre le bureau, cherchant ses baisers, cherchant sa chaleur.

Tout allait trop vite, ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle était allé trop vite un tel amour pouvait-il exister dans cet abîme que nous appeler couramment « société » ? Oui. Pour Miku, tout était possible.

Tout était fermé autour d'elles, rien, ni personne ne pourraient venir les déranger. Cette pause déjeuner allait être le meilleur déjeuner de toute la vie que Miku aurait pu dégustée, et elle le savait très bien.

D'un regard qui disait énormément sur ce qu'elle voulait, Luka ne disait rien, et souriait avec complaisance. Miku déposait des baisers lentement sans timidité contre le cou d'une blancheur parfaite qu'était celui de la femme aux cheveux roses. Lui enlevant lentement son haut qui avait toujours un décolleté aussi provocateur, elle avait réussit à pousser Miku à faire des folies, des actes criminels aux yeux d'un Dieu qu'elles n'avaient jamais cru.

Les seins nus, ainsi la jupe en satin à la fermeture éclair déjà baissée, elle se laissait faire à tous ses gestes aussi maladroits que subtile venant de Miku. Le fruit du péché était en train de se faire déguster. Les vêtements à terre, elles ne comptaient pas revenir en arrière. Oh que non.

Caressant cette peau douce comme si elle était en train de rechercher quelque chose en particulier, un quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de l'entendre crier. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de la plus jeune, et s'arrêta à la poitrine de la plus grande. Se penchant pour atteindre ses seins; se toucher qu'avait Miku procurait une volupté sans égal à cette grande femme qui devenait aussi petite et fragile que son élève entre ses doigts.

Malaxant toujours avec la même lenteur ses boutons roses qui commençaient d'or et déjà à se durcir sous l'effet du plaisir, Miku voulait aller plus loin, elle voulait plus que ceci. Elle fit Luka monté sur la table derrière elle, et sans plus attendre elle décida de la pénétrer avec un doigt mais pas n'importe lequel, le majeur pour atteindre les profondeurs.

Des vas et viens lent calcinait son corps en douceur, sa voix se fit entendre, son souffle qui s'était soudainement accélérée et était d'une chaleur si intense qu'il égalait la température que Miku faisait monter en elle. Jamais personne n'avait touché ce corps aux courbes parfaites, elle n'avait pas le temps.

Aujourd'hui, le temps n'avait plus le temps d'attendre autant. Il fallait y aller maintenant, tout de suite, toujours et encore plus profondément.

Le corps tendu, grattant la table de ses ongles elle sentait que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle perdait son souffle, sa tête se balançait en arrière et en avant, répétant ce cycle de temps en temps, elle fermait les yeux pour mieux sentir ce doigt être le maître de ses gémissements.

Miku qui souhaitait approfondir cette découverte, laissa aller dans l'intimité de son aînée un second doigt, plus ravageur, plus destructeur, et beaucoup plus bienfaiteur. Elle sentit immédiatement un liquide, esclave sensible du cri que Luka n'avais pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper. Elle s'en fichait si quelqu'un venait à l'entendre, elle n'y pensait même pas. Elle était sur un nuage instable qui l'emmenait aux dernières marches du ciel.

Des vas et viens s'exécutaient avec perfection, et d'une répétition intrépide qui ne laissa pas de marbre cette pauvre Luka. Son corps se courbaient, ses jambes tremblaient, ses yeux se dilataient à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Miku quant à elle se contentait de lui lécher un sein, de le mordiller et d'en faire un plaisir supplémentaire.

Cette substance visqueuse qui dégoulinait le long des cuisses de Luka attira aussitôt le regard intriguée de Miku. Dans un moment fugace, la tentation fut trop grande, elle décida se baisser, d'enlever ses doigts en les léchant, pour venir savourer ce liquide. Elle y prenait goût. Elle n'y avait jamais goûté auparavant, mais elle pensa immédiatement qu'elle allait vite remplacer ses cigarettes par ce liquide qui se mouvait vers l'extérieur du corps de Luka avec tant de facilité.

La voix rauque, les mains s'agrippant à la table lorsque Miku lui lécha le clitoris avec une insistance anormal, elle écarta légèrement les jambes, et se mit de nouveau à crier, le cœur palpitant toujours plus vite.

Lorsque la plus jeune vint à poser sa langue sur la cavité de l'entrejambe de sa belle, et que sa langue tournoya quelques instants entrainant dans le corps de la plus vieille un mélange de sensation intensément délicieux, elle poussa son ultime cri, déversant encore de ce liquide dans la bouche de son élève. Miku s'enleva, regarda Luka en souriant, ses yeux plissés par l'instant passé.

Elles échangèrent un dernier baiser, avant que Luka ne s'effondre sur la table. Miku ramassa ses vêtements, et l'aida à se rhabiller en déposant quelques fois des baisers sur son corps. Elles s'apprêtaient à déverrouiller les portes et les volets après avoir ranger ce joli bordel.

Une chose était sûre, dans cet appartement aussi petit soit-il, les voisins avaient intérêt à ne jamais porter plainte pour tapage nocturne sinon Miku irait elle-même leur dire de fermer leur gueule, et d'aller se branler ailleurs.


End file.
